full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Electrika
Electrika, formerly known as Leslie Wattz, was a teen pirate radio sensation, though through a freakish thunderstorm, she becomes a being of pure energy, and planning to become famous to take down the Talbot Pack. Characteristics *'Name': Leslie Wattz *'Codename': Electrika *'Age': 17 *'Hair': Light Blue (formerly black) *'Eyes': White (formerly brown) *'Likes': Being the center of attention *'Dislikes': Anyone stealing her spotlight, water *'Family': Unknown Background Leslie Wattz was the meanest "shock jock" pirate radio host in Everett. Nobody, not even the supernatural, stood immune to her words and Kate Argent tuned into her show. On the anniversary of her radio show, Leslie was going to hack into the main communications hub for all her fans and fans of the band. All did not go as planned as a massive storm erupted. Leslie, being always the rebel, was still planning on illegally showcasing her anniversary, until Alpha and Gothica showed up but was abused on the radio, as she stated she was what the people listened to; not the cops, and not a bunch of freaks of nature pretending they were human or the good guys. Then without warning the satellites and towers of the station was struck by lightning causing it to burst into flames. Alpha did his best to rescue, as did Gothia, everyone and even help Leslie but the inevitable happened and the electric-tongued eel of a women was struck by lightning because of one of the wires she was standing on. The power surge was so strong, that seemingly cooked her until her body resembled a burnt cocoon. Her death was a heavy weight on Gothica in particular, since she was the one trying to save her. But she didn't die. In the morgue, she broke free from the charred cocoon that was her old body. This changed her appearance and physiology drastically and giving her the power to harbor electricity. When Leslie woke up, she saw that her skin had turned ghostly white and her hair turned electric blue. She accused both Alpha and Gothica... mostly Gothica... for the mutation she had suffered from the accident she created. She was about to throw a clock-radio at the TV on which she had seen reporters about the accident when the radio suddenly turned on. It was not plugged into the wall, there were no batteries in it. She discovered she could manipulate electricity. Leslie then escaped from the hospital by turning herself into an electric current. Confronting The Talbot Pack, she had rearranged the electrons of the hospital gown she was wearing by ionizing the material and the air around it transforming the gown into a black leotard with a lightning bolt down the front and black boots and gloves. She then declared herself to now be Electrika, and took over the telephones, televisions, and billboards-effectively taking over all of media. However, the Talbot Pack stopped her when Gothica doused her with water. But this wouldn't be the last time they would see of the sparking personality that was Electrika. Personality Before her transformation, she has always been a Vanity Queen, love being the center of attention. Though she finds disdain when others get attention easily, unlike her in which she worked hard to get where she wanted to be. Which is why when word gets out about werewolves as urban legend vigilantes, she gets hounded by questions on her opinion. Feeling jealous, she slanders them out, claiming them to be the opposite. She is also very vengeful and will not let anything stand in her way when seeking it out. Her competency made her roughly very dangerous. Skills/Abilities Powers Electrika has the ability to absorb, generate, and manipulate electricity and magnetism, which she can use to do various things. She can transform into a being of pure electrical energy, in this state her appearance changes. In her other transformation she transform into electricity and travel through anything that can conduct electricity. *'Electrokinesis': Electrika can generate and manipulate electricity that she can channel into projected lightning attacks. *'Magnetokinesis': Electrika can generate and manipulate magnetic fields. *'Electrical Form': Electrika can transform into a being of solidified electricity that changes her appearance. She can also transform into pure electric current that allows her to travel through conductive mediums. Skills *'Electrician' *'Communications' Gallery She's a Shocking Hottie.JPG Electrika, full body suit and details.JPG|Electrika reference, Eyes, and Back Tattoo Leslie Wattz character reference.JPG|Leslie Wattz Voice Actor Lori Petty Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Villains